


We're In (Barney Rubble)

by smithy_of_words



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Hacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/pseuds/smithy_of_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Hacking AU --<br/>Sera and Aisa Lavellen hack into the bank accounts of Corypheus Industries and try to donate funds to the needy.<br/>A mysterious online user, Nightingale, helps them, but to what end?<br/>(Un-beta'd)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're In (Barney Rubble)

     Sera grinned, “I’m in!”

Her fingers clacked over the computer keys at lightning speed.

     Aisa Lavellen rolled her eyes, “Do you really have to say that?”

     Sera shrugged, “Well, it’s what they say in films, innit?”

The two returned to the task at hand, getting access to the bank account of Corypheus Industries—owners of seemingly everything these days. 

A pop-up window opened on Sera’s laptop:

                [User : Nightingale has joined the chat:

                                >>Any luck, Jenny? ]

     “Oh, piss-buckets!”

     “Huh? What’s up?,” Aisa turned around from where she was keeping watch in the doorway.

     “Bloody Nightingale again--mocking me,” Sera gestured at her screen.

     Aisa turned to look down the corridor again, “Isn’t she helping, though? I thought we liked people who help.”

     Sera grunted, turning back to her keyboard, “Well, we do, except when she’s stealing all the glory.”

                [User: Jenny has joined the chat:

                                >>…I’m working it out. Unless you know something we don’t. ]

                [Nightingale:

                                >>Maybe I do. ; )

                                >>Are you having problems with the firewall? ]

      Sera grumbled, “How did she?...”

                [Jenny:

                                >>…Maybe. Wanna help us out? ]

     “Fucking hell,” Sera banged her hands on the desk in frustration.

     “Shh!” Aisa hissed, “Do you want the night janitor to hear us, or that rent-a-cop?”

     “Sorry,” Sera moped more quietly, “Just Miss Prissy-Pants beat us to the punch _again_.”

     Sure enough, the firewall was down on the main monitor, allowing them access to the Industries’ files.

                [Nightingale:

                                >>Done and done.

                                >>What are you ladies feeling today?

                                >>Animal charity? Water preservation? Victims of low payouts in a class action? ]

                [Jenny:

                                >>None of your beeswax, weird-y.

                                >>And how do you know there are two of us?]

               

     Nothing…

 

                [Jenny:

                                >>Hello?

                                >>Hello???! ]

     “I swear, that asshole…,” Sera slammed her laptop shut, and put it into her bag.

     “Oh, shit…I knew you were too loud. Hurry it up, just pick something.” Aisa whispered frantically.

     “Okay, okay, okay, okay,” Sera’s fingers dashed madly, accessing bank funds, and siphoning them as fast as possible into the main account for her favorite water rights charity.

     “Sera…hurry,” Aisa hissed, crouching low behind the slightly open door, “We have to go.”

     “Who’s in there? Hello?” A booming voice echoed down the hallway, footsteps getting closer.

     “Aaaandd…done!,” Sera whooped triumphantly, exiting the system.

     The two of them dove for their bags and nodded to each other; as soon as the guard came close, Aisa slammed open the door, and shone a bright light in his eyes, temporarily blinding the man.

     They sprinted past him down the corridor, down the stairs, and to the car waiting outside.

 

It wasn’t until they pulled away from the parking lot, laughing loudly and chatting, that they realized their normal driver wasn’t there.

 

     Instead, a young woman with short red hair and a hooded sweatshirt was driving—Aisa noticed first, shoving Sera forcefully.

     “Who the hell are you?,” She snarled, “You work for Corypheus?”

     The redhead laughed like the tinkling of bells, “Of course not. I just knew someone who knew someone…and I wanted in.      You’re welcome, by the way.”

     “Who--“ Aisa started, only to be cut off by Sera.

     “Shit, you’re that French asshole, that bird, or whatever! I hope you’re happy. You screwed me over this time, too.”

     The Nightingale smirked, “I’m sorry you see it that way. I was truthfully just trying to help you. Corypheus Industries must be stopped. They’ve caused damage, not just here and in France, but all over the world. He would see us burn to suit his purposes. We cannot let that happen.”

     Aisa snorted, “Sera, you didn’t say ‘Miss Prissy-Pants’ was so well-spoken, and that accent— _ooh,”_ she mock swooned, “I might be okay with you tagging along anyway.”

Sera gaped, “You actually  _like_ her _?_ ”

 

They didn’t notice the car had stopped outside a seemingly-abandoned warehouse.

The Nightingale took the keys from the ignition and turned in her seat to face them.

     “Leliana,” she extended her hand, “I won’t tell you my surname, just in case we get caught—security, you know—but if we’re going to work together, I think we should be a bit more familiar.”

     Aisa took her hand and gripped it tightly, “I’m Aisa, and it’s good to finally meet you. And don’t worry, if we find out you’ve gotten us caught, the police will be the last of your problems.”

     Leliana smiled back, “I would expect nothing less. And you, Sera?”

     Sera grunted, but couldn’t help but look in awe outside the window at the empty-looking building.

“Is all your stuff in there? It’s a big place to put fancy things.”

     “I work with many people. We have…resources. This is just one place. I won’t say where the others are.”

     Sera smirked, “Ooh, all hush-hush. Okay, _Lady Leliana_ ,” her voice dripped with disdain, “If my girl thinks you’re okay, we’ll see how things go.”

     Leliana smiled, all charm, “Excellent, I look forward to our partnership. Now let’s go inside, it’s terribly drafty, but I have a kettle and some tea.”

     Sera had already exited the car, looking forward to seeing expensive technology and big secrets in one place.

     Aisa rolled her eyes, “Always quick on the draw, that one. Thank you, Leliana. We appreciate it.”

     Leliana raised her eyebrows, “Whatever for? Oh, you mean the hacking. It’s no trouble, really. I meant it when I said they’ve got to be taken down. I just honestly thought I could help you do good work.”

“     I don’t think you’ll ever get Sera to see it that way. She’d been planning that raid for months.”

Leliana gathered their bags and climbed out of the car in a fluid motion, gracefully, like a dancer.

     She closed the doors with a _thunk_ and looked back over her shoulder at Aisa, “I know.”

     Before Aisa could respond, Sera was calling from the door, “You won’t believe what’s in here, love! It’s bloody amazing! And they’ve got tea…and _cookies_!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is the first time I've written Sera, so maybe the dialogue or tone felt kind of clunky. Let me know what you thought. I know very little about hacking, except for what I've seen in films, so perhaps I'm all wrong, but I liked the idea. Enjoy! : )


End file.
